Of Dragons and Angels: The Return to Gaea
by Emochan
Summary: It has been 3 years since Hitomi returned from Gaea. Van is arranged to marry someone who he doesn't love, who's father wants to take revenge on Van. More twists unravel as Hitomi and Van learn that love conquers all Contains SPOILERS! Please R and R!


Of Dragons and Doves **__**

Of Dragons and Angels:

The Return to Gaea

" Ready, go!" the coach said as a row of girls and boys ran across the track. " Great job, Hitomi!" Hitomi Kanzaki stopped running and sat down on a bench. 

" Thanks, Coach."

" Hey, you've been winning every race we have. I think I am going to enter you in the championship next week. You have definitely improved well enough." She said with a smile. The light-brown haired, green-eyed girl looked up and returned the smile. 

" Well, I better get ready for my next class. See ya, Coach!" Hitomi yelled as she began to run to the locker room. After school, she ran up to her room and threw her backpack on her bed. " Ugh…" she groaned as she sat down at her desk. " I can't believe I have so much homework today." She walked over to her bed and took out her textbooks and began her hours worth of homework. 

" Hitomi, dinner's ready!" Those words were heaven to Hitomi.

" Yeah, Mom. I'll be right down!" Hitomi said. " Finally, no more homework." She cheered as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. " So, how was school, honey?" Hitomi's father asked. 

" It was okay. I won the track race today in PE."

" I am so proud of you! You're such a great racer, dear." Her mother said.

" Yeah. Coach said that she's will enter me in the Resha championship, since I'm so good and I'm finally the right age." 

" Well, being 18 isn't so cool!" Yelled a boy.

" You pest!" It was Hitomi's brother.

" Hitomi, leave your brother alone." He ran up to his room sticking his tongue out at Hitomi. After dinner, Hitomi went back to her room. She sat down at her desk and took out a sheet of paper. She began writing:

****

Dear Amano, how are you? How is Sakuya? I hope you two are doing fine. Nothing big here. The new coach says that I'll be in the Resha championship track race next weekend. I hope I don't loose. How is your training? Well, hope you are well, 

Love your friend,

Hitomi

" That's good." She put it in an envelope and put it back in a drawer. She then noticed something shiny. She took them out. It was a deck of tarot cards. I quit playing them after I came back from…. " Gaea…" She whispered. She put the tarot card back in the drawer and laid down on her bed. " Oh Van… I wonder what you are doing now." Hitomi whispered as she fell asleep.

~Meanwhile, on Gaea…~

" Ugh…" Van said as he sat up in his throne.

" Sir, it has been detected that Valerie from Valencia has arrived in our territory."

" What? Why is Princess Valerie coming here?" the black-haired, brown-eyed boy said as he rose from his throne.

" The king of Valencia has wished for you two to be wed this weekend."

" What?!?!"

" I'm sorry, your majesty, but we can't stop it." Van was completely shocked. I, marry Valerie? No, I won't let this happen! Van thought. He stormed outside, to the stables. He grabbed a horse and rode out to where Valerie's ship would be porting. He looked up to the sky, watching the clouds roll by. He noticed the second moon, called the 'mystic moon'. " Hitomi…you're the one I want to marry." He said as he clutched the little pink pendent that he wore around his neck. Then he sighed. " But you can't come back. Maybe you don't even want to. It's been 3 years; maybe you have forgotten me? I don't want to marry someone I wont and can't love. I know the law states that once I am 18, I must choose a wife, and I have tried to put it off, hoping you would return, but I see now that it won't happen. I wish that you would return to me, my beautiful princess, Hitomi…."

" Van! There you are!" yelped a cat-girl. She had a tail, and a tiger-like body, and orange hair, and blue eyes. 

" Hello, Merle." She jumped onto him and hugged him tight. She noticed that he was holding a pendent.

" You still going on about Hitomi? Come on, Van, she's not gonna come back. Anyway, Valerie is here." Merle said, acting a bit jealous at the thought of her master marrying, especially not her.

" Alright, you go ahead, I'll be right behind you." He watched Merle run across the fields to the ship. He looked one last time to the earth before he rode his horse to the port. 

~Back on Earth~

A week had passed, and Hitomi was getting ready for the race. Her friend, Yukari, was cheering her on. " Hitomi! You're gonna win! You will definitely win, Hitomi!"

" Thanks, Yukari." Hitomi said as she tied her shoes. I think of one thing and one thing only that makes me run so fast, Hitomi thought to herself. And that's you, Van. I hope I get a lot of luck from you today. Hitomi sighed as she walked to the starting line. She looked at all the people watching, waiting for the race to start. She spotted her parents and brother cheering her on. She waved back as the coach walked onto the track.

" Welcome to the annual Resha championship track race. All the racers have been chosen for their abilities and participation. The rules are: 1- you must run around the track 8 times in order to win. 2- you must stay inside the track. If you are found outside of it, you will be disqualified. That is all. I wish you good luck and may the best racer win!" The racers, including Hitomi got ready to run.

" Ready, on your mark, get set, go!" The coach blew the whistle and the race began. Hitomi was in the lead, running as fast as she could. She could hear everyone cheering for her, and she gave herself a slight smile. { 3 laps done. Wow, this is so invigorating! } She thought. Lap after lap went by, as Hitomi was in the lead. " Yes, only one more lap." She said between pants. Then, Hitomi felt something moving next to her, and it wasn't another racer. She turned her head, and saw Van running next to her. " Van?!" She yelled. He didn't hear her; he didn't seem to notice that she was there. Then he looked at her and smiled. " Hitomi, I need your help, come back with me." Was all he said. Then, blue light covered Hitomi and she floated upward, disappearing from earth.

Hitomi opened her eyes, and found herself in a field. " Where am I? What happened?" She stood up and looked around. She slowly recognized where she was. " Am I back in Gaea? How can I be? I need my pendent and I gave that to Van, but, I saw him, he was with me on earth. What's going on?!" She said. Then, she saw a man walking towards her and she tried to find a place to hide. " Who are you?" The man cried out. Hitomi didn't answer. The man walked faster. " Hitomi?!" He said. Hitomi looked up. 

" Allen? Is that you?" She replied. 

" Yes, it's me." Allen was tall, had the same long, blond hair and blue eyes he had before. Hitomi stood up and ran to Allen, and hugged him. 

" Oh Allen! I've missed you!"

" I've missed you too, dear Hitomi." Allen said, cheerfully. " My, how you've changed."

" You've changed too." Hitomi said with a smile. " Um, Allen?"

" Yes?"

" Do you know how I came back?"

" I was about to ask you the same question." Hitomi felt puzzled.

" I don't know, I'm so confused. I was running in a race, and then I saw Van and the last thing I remember is waking up here."

" Van? That's impossible. He doesn't have the power to." 

" No, that's not entirely true. He still has that pendent I gave him, right?"

" Yes, I believe so. I don't think he has taken it off since you left 3 years ago."

" Well, they real only way he could bring me back is by will…. Where is he? I need to speak to him."

" Hitomi, I don't think that's possible."

" Why?"

" Oh, how am I to say this…" Then a woman appeared.

" Allen? Where are you?" She came up, and got off her horse. She was a bit shorter than Allen, had long, light-blond hair and dark-blue eyes. " There you are…Hitomi?!"

" Millerna?" Millerna ran and hugged Hitomi, still very surprised.

" So you are back!" Millerna said as she let Hitomi go, so she could breathe. She turned to Allen. " I told you she would come back. How are you? How did you come back? You look so grown up!"

" Well, I'm ok, a little confused. I have no idea how I came back, and thanks." 

" That's interesting."

"How are you two?" Allen gave a small smile and Millerna giggled. 

" We got married 6 months after you left." Millerna said.

" Wow! I'm so happy for you!" Hitomi said, yet deep inside her heart, where she laid her love for Allen, cried in sorrow. She shook the feeling off." Can I speak to Van now? Where is he? Has he rebuilt Fanelia?" Millerna looked at Allen sadly. " What's wrong you guys? Is something wrong with Van?!" Her heart sank at the thought.

" No, nothing like that. It's just…" Millerna said. She looked at Allen. He nodded. She continued. " Um…well, yes he has rebuilt Fanelia but…. Now he has to marry." 

" The princess of Valencia, Valerie, has been betrothed to marry him. He has waited three years for your return, and I feel that he has now given up on that thought, so he has agreed to this marriage." Allen finished. Hitomi had water in her eyes. She tried to hide them as hard as she could. 

" I…I…don't believe it…" Hitomi said, shocked. Millerna walked over to her and put her hand on Hitomi's shoulder. 

" I am sorry, Hitomi. Van is to be wed tonight. We are powerless to stop it."

" I don't trust that woman. Her father is a horrible man."

" Allen!" Millerna squealed.

" Well, I know her father, and he is very rude and vicious. I'm sure the only reason he wants his daughter to marry Van is so that they'll able to take all of Van's money and his kingdom."

" Oh no, does Van know this?" Hitomi asked.

" No, I don't think he does."  
" Then we have to tell him!"

" No, if anything, or anyone tries to stop the wedding, The king of Valencia will surely declare war." Hitomi shrugged and sat down on a rock. She looked at the ground. She noticed something there. " What's this?" She picked the objects up. " My…my tarot cards. How did they get here?"

" They must have come with you." Millerna said. Hitomi looked at her cards, and the memories of the adventures she had in Gaea before flooded her mind. The first time she met Van, to when she met Dillandou, to the time she learned about Van's past, and then riding on his Escaflowne, then when Dillandou lost, and when Van's brother, Folken died, and Van won the war. And then the heart-felt moment before she went home, when she gave him her pendent, to remember her by, and he said that they would be able to see each other whenever they shared the same thought, but it never worked. Tears swelled up in her eyes. " Why?" She whispered.

" Why what, Hitomi?" Allen asked, walking over to her.

" Why am I here? Why did I come back? I don't understand this at all."

" I don't know, maybe because you wanted to?" Millerna said.

" No, I came back because someone wanted me to come back, and only one person could have done that, and that's Van. He willed me back. He has my grandmother's pendent. He is the only one who could have brought me back. I only wish I could see him."

" I know, but if you see him, you'll jeopardize everything." Millerna said.

" Right now, I really don't care." 

" You can't mean that, Hitomi." Allen protested.

" I can and I do. I've waited 3 years to come back, and when I do, it's during probably the biggest thing in my life. Now I find that Van is going to marry someone he cares nothing for. And because I haven't shown up, He will marry her, and that woman and her father just want to hurt him." She stood up and clenched her fists. " I DON'T CARE! I AM GOING TO SEE HIM!" Hitomi screamed as she ran away from Millerna and Allen. 

" Hitomi!" Millerna yelped.

" Hitomi, come back!" Allen yelled as he tried to run after her, but she was too fast. 

Hitomi ran as fast as she could; faster than she ever ran before. She stopped to catch her breath a while later. She then looked up to see where she was, and she saw a large, white castle in front of her. " This must be the place. It fits him." She smirked as she walked to the front. She noticed two guards standing by the door. She quietly walked up to them, and asked to see Van.

" That is King Van to you, and no."

" Why not?"

" You have no appointment."

" I told you, I am Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the mystic moon."  
" That is ridiculous! That girl went back to that phantom moon years ago! She could never come back!"  
" Now leave before we have to kick you out!" Hitomi shrugged and walked away from them, to figure out a way in. She sat down under a tree not far from the castle. Above her, a pair of blue eyes watched her. 

" Hitomi is really back…" Merle said as she watched Hitomi. " I must tell Lord Van, but should I?" She argued. She shook her head and jumped off the tree, and ran into the castle.

" I know, I'll run in, they won't be able to catch me, I don't think." She walked back to the guards, and smiled. " Please, men, I would like to see King Van. We are close friends."

" We said no once, and we will not say it again! Now go!"

" Alright, I'll go. I'll go inside! Try and catch me!" she said as she began to run. She ran as fast as she could, taking twists and turns throughout the castle, hoping she was loosing the guards. She stopped by a large room, and she opened the door, and quickly closed it. She looked out and saw that the guards ran the other way. " Suckers," she said trying to breathe normally again. She looked around, and sat down on the bed. " Now what am I going to do?" She asked herself.

" How dare you come into Lord Van's castle, uninvited and start trouble!" said a female voice, a voice Hitomi recognized immediately. 

" Merle!" Hitomi cried out, happy to see her friend. Merle jumped down from the top of the bed and stared at Hitomi. Hitomi stood up and hugged Merle. Merle finally gave up and hugged her back. " It's so nice too see you again!" Hitomi said.

" I missed you. So did Van." Merle said. Hitomi then let go of the cat-woman, now about her age and looked more human.

" Where is Van?"

" He is very busy right now, but I'll go tell him you are here. Stay right here." Merle said as she ran out of the room. Hitomi walked over to the window and looked out. Gaea has never looked so beautiful. " Merle hasn't changed a bit, but she looks so much more like a human now. I hope Van will be happy to see me. I have so many questions to ask, and mysteries to solve." Just then, the two guards broke into the room. " What?!"

" Come with us, trespasser!" they said as they dragged Hitomi to a cell in the basement of the castle. " Be quiet, you nuisance!" One of the guards said as they left Hitomi in a cell, like an animal. " Now what?" Hitomi said. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes to try and think. 

__

Then, she opened them and was in a garden. " Where am I?" She said. Then, she saw Van and a woman as bride and groom, being wed. " Van?" She said, and when he turned his head, he smiled. Then, The king of Valencia ran up and slaughtered Van with his sword. " Van!!" Hitomi screamed. Blood spread all over, then the king and his daughter laughed. Then Hitomi was transported to Fanelia, as she watched on, the kingdom fell and all the people were destroyed. She then saw Allen and Millerna, in Asturia, burning to death in each other's arms. " Oh no!" She yelled as she woke up.

****

" It was a vision. I forgot how violent they are. I must tell everyone at once, but how?" She then took out her Tarot cards and did a reading. The first card was La Morte. " Death.." She quickly took out another card. It was La Forza. " Strength.." She put that one down and took out the last one. It was L'Amore. " The lovers…" She said, giving herself a faint smile.

" Hitomi? Are you there?" Merle's voice said, making Hitomi look out the barred window. 

" Merle!! Can you get me out of here?"

" Yeah, but for one condition."

" What?"

" You must stop that wedding between Van and that Valerie or whatever her name is. He's doing a big mistake, and I don't like her." Merle said, scrunching her nose up. Hitomi couldn't help but smile at her friend.

" Well, I just had a vision, and I need to stop it, or Van and everyone else will die."

" Oh no! Then lets hurry!" Merle said, sliding her tail through the bars. She tugged at one of the bars, and she broke it. 

" Wow, Merle! You're way stronger than before!' Hitomi said, surprised. Merle broke three more and hurried Hitomi through the hole. They crawled through a tunnel and ended up back in the room Hitomi was in before. "Now what?" Hitomi asked. Merle looked outside to see if anyone was there. She looked at Hitomi.

" The wedding is supposed to be at 5 tonight. That's an hour away. We have to think of something."

Allen and Millerna walked to the castle, planning on keeping Hitomi and Van separated. 

" Hello, may we please speak to King Van?" Millerna said to the guards..

" Of course, Queen Millerna. Hello, King Allen."

" Hello." The two Guards let them pass. 

" Allen, what are we going to say? How will we distract him from being in his own castle?"

" I don't know, but we've got to try. If they see each other, war will break out. We have to do it just for an hour." Allen said as they walked into Van's Master bedroom, knowing he would be in there. " Van? You in here?" Allen asked. Van appeared from behind his closet door, in his full regalia. " Hello, Allen, Millerna." 

" Hello." Millerna said as she Curtseyed. 

" There's no need for that, Millerna." Millerna stood up. " So, what are you here for? The wedding isn't for another 45 min."

" We know, but we need to talk to you."

" What is it?"

" What do you plan on doing once you are married?" Allen asked.

" That's a strange question to be asked from you, Allen. I plan on keeping the peace, to have Fanelia back to being the kingdom it was before."

" That's good, Van, but I really don't trust the king of Valencia. He doesn't seem like a man you would want to work with."

" Well, I'm sure your instincts are correct, but I need to keep this area peaceful. I don't want Fanelia to undergo what happened…" Van couldn't finish. He turned his head and looked out the window. " I don't want a war, its that simple. I vowed that I would be a better ruler than my father was, and I have. I will keep that vow, no matter what." Millerna looked at Allen, and Allen walked up to Van and put a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sure you'll be a great leader. I hope this wedding will help you become even greater."

" Me too, Allen, me too."

Meanwhile…

" Is that what you want to do?"

" Yeah, Merle. It'll be easier if we do it while the priest is talking. Then we must run in and distract them all. If my plan works, the King will cancel the wedding due to embarrassment." Hitomi said as she walked around the room, waiting for the wedding to start. Then they heard chimes 40 min later.

" It's starting!" Merle yelped.

" Let's go!" Hitomi said as they ran out of the room, and down to the garden. The garden was beautifully decorated. All the flowers bloomed, and many people were there. Van stood by the priest and waited for his wife-to-be to come and join him. Then the music started, and he tensed up, along with Allen and Millerna. Allen and Millerna hoped that Hitomi wouldn't show up. " The doors opened and Valerie appeared in a gorgeous white wedding gown. She was Van's height, and had blue eyes, and black hair. She gracefully walked to Van's side. Van watched her and smiled, pretending to be happy. Then the priest began his speech. 

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. Do you, Princess Valerie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; till death do you part?"

" I do."

" And do you, King Van, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold; till death you part?" Van sighed hesitantly. 

" I do."

" If there is any reason why these two shall not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Just then, the doors opened again, and Merle ran in.

" No! Lord Van, don't do it!!"

" Merle? What are you doing?!" Van said.

" Stop this!" Then the king of Valencia spoke." What is the meaning of this!"

" Van, if you do this, you'll die!"  
" What are you talking about?" Van said, looking confused.

" Oh no, Allen." Millerna said. Then Hitomi ran in.

" Van!"

" Hit..Hitomi..?!" Van said, as shocked as he has ever been.

" Van! If you marry her, you'll die and the king will destroy Fanelia!"

" What..?"

" Van, please. I just had a vision, and I saw you die from the king's sword. I...I watched you die…"

" How did you come back?!"

" That's not important now!" Merle interrupted. " If you marry that wench, You'll die! Stop now!" 

"Merle…"

" Stop this at once! Get out of here, pests! You'll ruin my plan!" The king sneered and ran towards Hitomi and Merle. He took out his sword and aimed it at Hitomi.

" No! Hitomi!" Allen yelled as he ran up to them, took out his own sword and attacked the king.

" Hitomi!" Van screamed as he ran to Hitomi and tried to get her out of the way.

" Van, get Hitomi out of here! I'll deal with him!" Allen said to Van as he fought the King. All the people ran out, terrified. 

" Right! Come on, Hitomi!" Van said as he grabbed her. They ran, Merle close behind them, into Van's master bedroom. " Oh Van…" Hitomi said as she tried to catch her breath. " I'm so glad you're ok."

" How did you come back, Hitomi?"

" I'm not sure, but I think someone willed me back. Do you still have the pendent I gave you?"

" Yes." Van said as he showed her the pendent around his neck.

" Then my prediction was right!"

" What?"

" Nothing, forget it." Hitomi smiled and looked at Van. She walked over and hugged him hard. " I've missed you so much."

" I missed you, too."

" Hey! What about me?" Merle said. Hitomi and Van laughed. 

" How can we forget you, Merle?" Van said.

" You can't."

" What should we do now?" Hitomi said, her smile quickly turning into a small frown. She looked at Van, who's face became serious. 

" I don't know. If I can get the Drag-energist, I'll be able to wake Escaflowne up again."

" Where's the energist?"

" I put it in the dungeon, buried under ruble in a small box. Unfortunately, I'm too big now to go into the room its in, and get it."

" I'll get it, Lord Van!" Merle said, jumping up and hugging Van. " I'm small enough!"

" Yeah, I think you are small enough, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry, Lord Van! I'm very strong! Ask Hitomi!" Hitomi nodded.

" Yes, I've seen how strong she's become since last time I saw her." Hitomi agreed. Van then nodded also.

" Alright, Merle. You win. Just be careful. We'll meet you out back near the stables."

" Yes, Lord Van! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Merle smiled and ran out of the room. Hitomi shook her head and smiled.

" She hasn't changed a bit."

" Not really."

" You haven't either." Hitomi said with a smile. Van faintly blushed.

" Well, you have, you look amazing, Hitomi." Hitomi blushed. " Thanks."

" Well, we'd better get going to the stables."

" Right!"

" Follow me!" The two ran out of the room and out back to the stables.

Meanwhile…

" Wow! This is so small!" Merle said as she found the energist. She grabbed it and ran out of the small room in the dungeon. " Now to Lord Van!!" She ran upstairs, and found everyone fighting. " Merle!" Millerna screamed as Merle ran by her. " Help us! Allen's terribly hurt!" Merle stopped and Millerna showed Merle where Allen was. He was cut all over, and was whimpering in pain. " He was overwhelmed by the king's power and the king's men pounced on him; it was too much for him. I can't heal him here."

" Come on, let's get him to Lord Van and Hitomi!" They picked Allen up and got to the stables as fast as they could. At the stables, Hitomi and Van were on horses, when Hitomi had another vision.

_She was in the castle, and she saw Escaflowne fighting another Guymelif. She saw it get badly beaten up, and she saw Van inside, bleeding to death. She tried to scream his name but her voice wouldn't function. Then she saw Allen, his body covered in blood, and he was on the ground, barely breathing. Then he turned his head, and said, " We lost, Hitomi. We are too weak. The King is…ugh." Then Allen stopped breathing. " NO!" Hitomi said as the vision ended. _

" Are you ok, Hitomi?" Hitomi woke up to see Van looking at her, worried.

" I just had another vision…"  
" What was it?"

" It started with…"

" Lord Van!! Help us!! Allen's hurt!" Hitomi and Van turned their heads to see Merle, and Millerna running up to them, carrying someone.

" Oh no, Allen…" Hitomi said. Van and Hitomi got off their horses and ran to Merle, Millerna, and Allen. " Allen!" Hitomi said as they lied him on the ground.

" He's bad…" Van said, looking at his wounds.

" I can't heal him here, I need my tools at my castle."

" But Lord Van has to get Escaflowne!" Merle said.

" How are we gonna do this?" Hitomi said.

" Merle, you, and Millerna go take Allen on this horse to her castle and get the tools. Hitomi and I will go get Escaflowne."

" Lord Van…"

" Merle, that's an order."

" Yes lord Van. Oh, here's that energist!"

" Thanks, Merle." Merle handed Van with a pink orb. Then Merle and Millerna and Van set Allen on one of the horses, and they left for Asturia. 

" Van…"

" Now, we just have to go by the lake and get Escaflowne."

" What happened to Escaflowne?"

" After you left, I sealed him up in a casket, and buried him underground, hoping never to use him again."

" Oh…"

" We'd better hurry." Van helped Hitomi on the other horse, and he got on in front, and they left for the lake. They stopped by the water, and Van jumped off. Hitomi carefully came off. 

" Now where is he?" Van said. Then he closed his eyes, and started to move his hands very slowly. {So he does remember the dowsing I taught him}, Hitomi thought. Then the ground began to shake, and the ground started to rip apart as an enormous machine rose from it.

" Escaflowne…" Hitomi said as Van opened his eyes and smiled.

" I still haven't forgotten that trick you taught me. It's nice to see Escaflowne again."

Van said as he walked closer to the machine. It was mostly white, and had a cape on the back. In the chest, on the left side, there was a hole, where an energist was. " Alright, now lets put the energist where it belongs." Van walked up to Escaflowne, and slipped the small, pink energist inside the hole. The orb glowed as Escaflowne began to move a bit. Van stepped back and smiled. He closed his eyes once again and moved himself. Escaflowne followed the movements and stood up. It was very tall and was then still.

Van then looked at Hitomi. " Hitomi,"

" What is it, Van?"

" What was your vision about?"

" Um…well…I saw you fighting in Escaflowne, and I saw Allen die…And you got badly hurt…" Hitomi looked down. Van walked over to her.

" Hitomi… It's okay, I'm not gonna get hurt and…Allen is really strong, he'll make it…" Van hesitated. Hitomi looked up.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want you to be careful…"

" I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

" Okay, I'll try." Hitomi smiled as Van smiled. " Well, are we gonna just stand here or are we gonna fight?"

" Oh yeah…" Van said. Hitomi giggled. Van walked over to the Escaflowne. He climbed inside and looked down at Hitomi. He held out his hand to her. " Come one, Hitomi! Take my hand!" he said out to her. She looked up at him and smiled. 

" Sure!" she said as she grabbed his hand. He helped her up and then he told Escaflowne to transform into a dragon and to fly. It slowly lifted up from the ground into the air, and as it did, it transformed from a suit, into a mechanical dragon. " Where are we going now, Van?" Hitomi asked.

" Well, first we must meet up with Millerna and Merle, and Allen. I think we should stay at her castle right now, so we can think of a good plan."

" Okay." Hitomi said. Then the Escaflowne began to fly fast towards Asturia. Hitomi smiled as they flew through the air. Van looked at Hitomi in the corner of his eye and smiled too. {She looks so beautiful when she smiles. I've missed her…} he thought. He faintly blushed and looked away from Hitomi. Suddenly, blasts could be heard from a short distance from Hitomi and Van. They both looked behind and saw that the king of Valencia with other men on guymelifs was flying behind them. " Van...what are we going to do?" Hitomi said.

" Escaflowne! Fly the fastest you can now!" Van screamed. " Hitomi, hold on tight!"

" Okay!" Van turned back to the front. The Escaflowne raised up and flew extremely fast through the air. Hitomi smiled as the air went through her hair. " I forgot how much fun this is, Van." She said. Van smiled. 

" We're almost at the castle," Van said. Then, a blast of energy from behind flew past them, barely missing them. Hitomi screamed and Van looked back at her.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm okay."

" Escaflowne! Hurry!" In a few moments, they arrived at the castle. " Hitomi, jump off, and go to the others. I'll join you soon!" Van said, pointing out to the castle entrance as the Escaflowne began to lower itself.

" But Van…"

" I'll be fine; all I'm going to do is land Escaflowne, and have some of my men come here to guard the castle. Now go!" Before Hitomi to protest, Van pushed her off. She fell to the ground, and stood up. 

" Oh Van…" She said, watching Escaflowne fly behind the castle.

" Hitomi! Get inside!" Millerna screamed out from a window. Hitomi turned her head, and nodded. She ran inside, and reached to where Merle and Millerna were with Allen. Allen was lying down on a bed, wrapped up in bandages. 

" Is he going to be ok?" Hitomi asked, worried.

" I'm not too sure…"

" What do you mean?"

" He was cut badly on his arms. Those wounds will heal in time, and his legs were badly damaged. I think he may be paralyzed."

" Oh no…" Hitomi said, as she walked over to Allen, who was still whimpering in pain. 

" Mill…Millerna…" Allen quietly said. Millerna rushed over to him.

" What is it, dear?"

" Pro…protect…Hitomi…and...Van…they are…what the king…wants…" He said, turning his head towards Hitomi. She started to cry. He slowly raised his hands to wipe off the tears. " Don't...worry…about me…I will be fine…Millerna…will take care of me…just be careful…you and Van…both…I couldn't…bare to know…if you…and he…died…"

" Al…alright Allen." Hitomi replied. 

" Yeah, Allen. Millerna will take care of you! You'll be fine!" Merle said, running up to the others. 

" Silly…Merle…" Allen said, smiling.

" Allen, please try and rest. You'll need it if you want to heal faster." Millerna said, holding one of Allen's hands. 

" Alright…Dearest Millerna…" he said as he drifted to sleep. Millerna stood up, and looked at Hitomi and Merle. " If there is to be a fight, I do not wish for it to be here. Where is Van?"

" Van is outside, getting out of the Escaflowne and calling some men here to guard the castle for a while."

" It must be a short while. I don't want Allen to get hurt any more than he is."

" Aright." Then, the blast sounds came closer, starting to hit the castle. " Ah!" The girls screamed as they stumbled around, trying to stay standing up. Allen's body almost fell off the bed, but Hitomi and Merle pushed him back on the bed. 

" You guys alight?" Millerna asked once the shaking stopped.

" I'm ok." Hitomi said.

" I'm fine, I guess." Merle replied. Hitomi looked out the window and noticed the Escaflowne fighting some other guymelifs.

" Van!" She screamed. Merle and Millerna rushed over to the window and watched the site. Van was fighting 3 guymelifs. Each one threw punches and energy at Van, but he destroyed each of the attacks and soon the guymelifs were no more. He made the Escaflowne walk to the window near everyone. He opened the hatch and jumped through the window into the room.

" That was interesting." He said, catching his breath.

" Lord Van!!" Merle said, running up to him and pouncing him. 

" I'm ok, Merle." He let her go and walked over to Allen. " Is he alright?" Millerna looked at Allen, then at the others. 

" He is fine for now, but someone must stay here with him."

" I'll stay." Hitomi said.

" No, you mustn't. You and Van must fled this place. It is a death trap for you. I will stay with my husband. I have what I need. You must go." Van nodded. He turned to Merle and Hitomi. 

" Let's go."

" Where are we going?" Hitomi asked.

" The one place that we could be safe."

" Where's that, Lord Van?"

" Valencia."

" What?" Hitomi and Merle said.

" No one would expect us to go there for safety. They are all over, everywhere but their own kingdom. We will be safe there until I get Escaflowne fully charged."

" Fully charged? Why? For what purpose?" Hitomi asked.

" To kill the King, and if necessary, Valerie too."

" Lord Van, you can't! If you do, you'll die! I know it!" Merle yelped.

" I haven't died yet, have I? It'll be like old times."

" But-" Van smiled.

" You know me well enough Merle, that I won't die."

" I think Merle is right. You shouldn't do this. You see what the king's men did to Allen!" Hitomi said. Millerna walked over to the others.

" I believe in all of you. I know that you can do it. You must, otherwise, the King will destroy us all. I trust you, King Van."

" Millerna…" Hitomi said. Millerna smiled.

" Well, if you guys are going to go there, you better go now, before another battle ensues!" 

" You're right, Millerna. Come on, hurry!" Van said, pointing to the window.

" Alright, let's get this over with!" Hitomi said, walking to the window. Merle followed. They all jumped out of the window, into the hands of the Escaflowne. Van climbed inside and transformed the Escaflowne into a dragon. Hitomi and Merle ran up behind Van and held onto each other. They flew in super speed, far away from all the fighting. Hitomi looked at the passing sky. { Wow…I remember this so well.} she thought to herself. She turned to the poor, terrified Merle.

" Ahhhh! Lord Van…slow down! I'm scared!" Hitomi laughed.

" Don't worry, Merle. We're not going to get hurt."

" Wahh! I'm so scared, Hitomi!!"

" Calm down Merle!"

" Easy for you to say!" Hitomi shrugged.

__

Then suddenly, Hitomi disappeared from reality. She looked around, and found that she was in a battlefield. 

" What? Where am I?" She turned to see two large guymelifs. One was the Escaflowne, and the other was the King's.

" How dare you try to take over my kingdom! You shall pay!" Van screamed. The two guymelifs fought. Then, the King thrust his guymelif's sword into the Escaflowne, and Hitomi watched in horror as Van fell out of the Escaflowne, covered in blood. 

" Van!! NO!" She screamed. She ran up to him. " Van…please, don't go!"

" Hitomi…I lost…please forgive…forgive me…ugh.." Were Van's last words.

" No! Van! Don't go! Van!!!" She screamed.

" Hitomi! Wake up! Hitomi?" Van's voice echoed in her mind. She opened her eyes and saw Van's worried face. 

" What ? Where are we?"

" Hitomi! You had a night- no, a daymare!" Merle said.

" We're at the castle in Valencia. Are you alright?"

" Yeah…"

" What was it about?" Hitomi was silent. " Well?"

" It was about your death…"

" What?!" Merle screamed.

" What do you mean?"

" It was about your death…how you would die by the King's hands…" Hitomi turned away from Van.

" Go on…tell us what happened."

" You were fighting him…and he stuck a sword through the Escaflowne. You got so badly injured, you died in my arms…" There was a moment of silence as Hitomi's words sunk into Van and Merle's brains. 

" Hitomi…"

" Oh no…Lord Van, don't fight!" Merle yelped.

" Merle, Hitomi, that won't happen to me. I won't let that happen to me!" Van said, clenching his fists. Hitomi looked up. 

" Van…it was just a vision. It might not come true." Hitomi said.

" You're right, but there is still a chance for it to come true."

" Lord Van…" Merle said. Hitomi looked around.

" Well, let's try not to think about this. Where exactly are we?"

" We are in one of the many suites in the castle. It was very easy to sneak in, since no one is here. All the warriors have left and all the workers have fled. I hid the Escaflowne in a cave not far from here. He should be safe in there until we need him."

" How long are we staying here, Lord Van?"

" I'm not sure. Hopefully not much longer."

" Good. I don't like this place at all. It's not like my home." Merle snapped. Van and Hitomi sighed. Hitomi looked out a window by her. 

" It's getting dark."

" Yeah, we should think about getting some sleep." Van stated.

" Yay! Sleep! Can't wait!" Merle said, sarcastically. 

" Where are we going to sleep, Van?" Hitomi asked. Van looked around. 

" Well, there is one bed, one couch, and a chair." He pointed out. " Hitomi, you can have the bed."

" Lord Van! You're the king! You need the bed!" Merle said.

" Merle's right. You disserve the bed more than I do." Hitomi agreed.

" No. You are still weak from your vision. You get the bed. I will have the chair, and Merle, you get the-"

" No! I have a better idea! I can sleep on top of the bed! I love those places. You can have the couch!" Merle explained. Van nodded.

" Alright. Well, I guess this means goodnight everyone." He said, walking over to the couch. Merle jumped onto the top of the bed and smiled as she curled up in a circle. 

" Goodnight, Lord Van."

" Goodnight, Van." Hitomi smiled. Van smiled and then all three of them fell asleep. 

Later that night, Van woke up. 

" Why can't I sleep?" He asked himself. Then he heard a voice sleepily call for him. He turned to see Hitomi, sleeping. 

" Vaaaannnn…" She said in a dream. Van got up and ran to her side. The moonlight through the window shone through and covered her face, showing her delicate features.

" An angel…" He whispered. 

" Vaaaaannnn…why don't you…noticccceeee…me?" Hitomi said. Van was surprised by her words. He went down to her ear and whispered,

" I do notice you…it's just that I don't know how to tell you my feelings." Hitomi moved in the bed.

" Jussssttt tell me thennnn…. I want to telllll you my feelinnngggss toooo…." She replied, like what he said was in her dream. Van was shocked by her reply.

" Can she really hear me? And what does she think of me?" He looked at her expression. It was like she wanted him to kiss her. He smiled, and brought his face closer to hers. He lowered it and his lips softly touched hers. For a brief moment, Van was truly happy. He looked at her eyes, and saw that they were opening slowly. He jumped up and ran back to the couch. 

" Van?" Hitomi questioned. Van looked at her. " Did you just…" Then suddenly, The room shook and bright light shone through the windows. Merle woke up and jumped from the top of the bed.

" Lord Van!!" She screamed as she ran to him. 

" It's alright, Merle." He said as she held onto him.

" Van…" Hitomi said, frightened.

" Shh. Everyone be very quiet." Van said. He put Merle down; she was still whimpering. He cautiously walked over to one of the windows and looked out. He turned back to the girls. " It's the King's men. They've spotted us!"

" Oh no!" Hitomi and Merle said. Hitomi rushed out of bed and both girls ran up to Van. 

" We must get out of here and to Escaflowne before they capture us." The two girls nodded. " Let's go!" he said. They ran out of the castle as fast as they could. Van then directed them to the cave and they rushed inside. " Come on! Hurry up!" He said as he jumped inside the Escaflowne. Hitomi and Merle leaped in and they all flew out of the cave. 

" Where are we going?" Hitomi asked.

" Anywhere but here. They showed up too early. I wonder how they found out?"

" Wait a minute. Valerie is still alive, right?" Hitomi asked.

" Yes, why?"

" Maybe she knew where we could've gone, and she told her father to look there."

" I never liked her. She was too snobby." Merle sneered.

" I agree with both of you. I bet that you are right!" 

" Lord Van, Where are we going!" Merle yelped as she looked down. They were over tall mountains.

" We're heading for a tavern that's hidden here. I remember my mother showing me this place. We used to play here when I was younger." Hitomi nodded and Merle smiled. Moments later, the Escaflowne landed at the foot of a mountain. Van jumped down, and helped Hitomi off. Merle excitedly jumped off. 

" This is it? It looks like a regular mountain to me." Merle said.

" Heh, it's a cover, Merle. Watch." Van replied. He opened his wings and said, " Mother and Son forever…" 

Suddenly, the mountain shook. A crack appeared and grew larger. It turned into an entrance to a tunnel. Van turned back to them, and his wings disappeared. " Come on. This way." He walked in. Merle clutched onto Hitomi as she followed. The inside was dim, so Hitomi walked fast behind Van. Even though it was dark, it was beautiful. The rocks glittered from the light and little markings appeared on the walls. " Those were made from my mother. She used to tell me stories by pictures on the walls." Van explained. Soon, They arrived at a wooden tavern. " Here it is." Van said. Hitomi let go of merle and they both looked at the tavern. 

" Wow, it's beautiful, Van." Hitomi said. 

" Yeah! Cool!" Merle agreed. Van smiled.

" I'm glad you like it. Mother and Father built this place when they were married. They loved this place. The knights and other warriors won't be able to find us here. Escaflowne is safely hid near here, so it can recharge in peace. We will probably be here until tomorrow. Let's go inside." They all walked inside of the tavern Strangely, it wasn't dirty at all. { Weird…} Hitomi thought. { Van seems like he hasn't been here in years, and yet this place looks like it was just built.} 

" Hey Van, why does this place look like it was just built. I mean, has someone been cleaning it everyday or something?" Hitomi asked. Van laughed.

" No, Hitomi. This tavern is made by a special kind of wood. It doesn't rot or gain cobwebs. That's one reason why my mother loved it here. We never had to clean those things!"

" Oh, that's neat!" Hitomi said. Van then pointed to the rooms. 

" There are 3 bedrooms here. And there is a kitchen. Oh, and here is the living room."

" Wow, this place is really big." Merle said in amazement.

" Yes, I guess it is." Van replied. Hitomi walked around and noticed a small window. She looked out and saw the sky grow dark.

" It looks like its gonna rain." She said.

" Probably."

" Lord Van, is there food in this Tavern?" Merle asked.

" Yes, of course there is."

" Is it good?"

" Yes. It's preserved well here." Van said. " Are you two hungry?" 

" I am!" Merle exclaimed. 

" I am, a little." Hitomi said.

" Alright. I'll be right back with some food." He then left. Hitomi walked over to a chair and sat down. Merle ran over to the couch and curled up on it. Van walked in with some food soon after. He handed Merle and Hitomi some of the food and then sat down across from them. They all ate. 

" This is good, Lord Van!" Merle said, smiling.

" Yeah, this is really delicious!" Hitomi exclaimed. Van smiled.

" I'm glad. It's my mother's old special recipe. She was a great cook."

" Yeah! She made the best food!" Merle said. Hitomi giggled. After they were done eating, Merle walked over to Van. " Lord Van, I'm going to bed. You coming?" Van looked at Hitomi, then back at Merle. 

" Not right now Merle. I'll be up soon."

" What about you, Hitomi?"

" I'll be up a little longer." Hitomi said, after looking at Van, who gave her a 'I have to talk to you' look. Merle sighed and shrugged.

" Those two are up to something…" She growled as she went to her room.

Hitomi looked at Van went Merle left.

" Was there something you needed to talk to me about, Van?"

" Um…well…yeah."

" What is it?" Van stood up and sat on the couch, next to Hitomi. "Is something wrong?"

" No, nothing's wrong, Hitomi. I wanted to talk to you about last night." Hitomi blushed.

" W…What about it?"

" Before we were discovered, you asked me if I just…kissed you. Well, you were going to ask me that, right?" Hitomi blushed a little more.

" Um…yeah, I was. Why did you do it, Van?"

" I woke up hearing you talk in your sleep. You asked why I didn't notice you." Hitomi felt extremely embarrassed.

" Well…I…" Van put his hand to her mouth, silencing her.

" No, hear me out." She nodded and he took his hand off her. " I really do notice you, Hitomi. I'm just…too afraid to tell you my feelings. Remember when you were here three years ago, when you and Allen kissed?"

" Yeah…I remember that. I saw you run away from us."

" I thought you two were in love. I was really hurt from that. I felt so bad because I thought that he had already taken my chance to do that to you. When you left for home, I was heart-broken. I missed you so much. For three years, I couldn't get you out of my mind. When I turned 18, and I was told I needed to marry, I refused. I didn't want to because…" Van hesitated. Hitomi looked into his eyes.

" Because what, Van?" He took a deep breath.

" Because I…I love you, Hitomi." Hitomi gasped at his words. For 3 long years, she had waited for him to say that. She couldn't believe it.

" Three years…" She thought out loud.

" Three years?"

" I have waited for you to say that to me for three years, Van. Before I left for Earth, I wanted you to tell me you wanted me to stay, that you loved me too much to have me leave. I was also heart-broken when I came home. I thought about you non-stop. I thought about you when I ran, mostly. I hoped you would appear in front of me again like you did the first time we met."

" Hitomi…"

" Van, when I heard that you were going to marry someone else, my heart felt like it was ripped out of me. I thought that you had forgotten about me."

" I can't forget you."  
" Van, my heart belongs to you, and only you; not to Allen, or Amano, or anyone else. I love you more than anyone else on these two planets." Van then got up, took Hitomi's hand, and held her tightly.

" My Hitomi…never leave me. I know I am asking a lot, but don't go back. Stay here with me forever."

" But…"

" Please, I don't want to loose you again. When this battle is over, we'll be married, and you will be the Queen of Fanelia."

" Van…I have to go back, at least to tell my family and friends that I'll be leaving."

" Alright, but only after this is over, and I'll go with you." Hitomi let go of the embrace and looked at Van.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I don't want to loose you. If we are stuck on the Mystic Moon, at least we'll be together." Hitomi smiled.

" Okay, Van. Let's end this fight soon then."

" As soon as possible, my love." Hitomi smiled.

" Oh Van…"

" Hitomi…" Van pulled Hitomi's face closer to his, and kissed her. The kiss lasted longer than any other kiss they ever had. It was like they didn't want to let go of each other. When they let go to get breath, Hitomi smiled. 

" Van, let's get some sleep. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

" You're right. Let's go to bed." They walked to their doors.

" Goodnight, Van."

" Sweet dreams, my Hitomi." Van replied. They then walked into their bedrooms and went to sleep. Hitomi woke up to sounds from outside.

" I guess there's a storm going on." She said to herself. Then the ground started to shake, and someone from outside spoke loudly.

" King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia. I, the King of Valencia, shall declare total war on your kingdom, if you shall not fight me tomorrow at the time when the sun is three quarters into the sky."

" Six P.M.?!" Hitomi blurted out.

" Where ever you are, appear to me tomorrow, and your kingdom will not fall like it did three years ago by the Zaibach Empire!" The voice then stopped. Hitomi ran out of her room and ran into Merle's. 

" Merle! Wake up! Did you hear that?"

" Hear what, Hitomi?"

" The King just declared a duel between him and Van. If they don't fight, he will declare war on Fanelia!"

" Oh no, Lord Van!"

" Come on, we have to wake him up!" Hitomi followed Merle into Van's bedroom. Merle pounced on the already woken up Van.

" Lord Van, you're in danger!"

" I know, Merle, I heard the King's message."

" Van, you have no choice but to fight…" Hitomi said.

" I know. Escaflowne will be charged by that time tomorrow."

" Lord Van, you can't fight! I won't let you!"

" I must fight, Merle. It's either that or sacrificing my kingdom. You wouldn't want Fanelia to be destroyed again, would you?" Merle shaked her head.

" No."

" Then I must fight. I really don't have a choice." Merle nodded in understanding. 

" Alright, Lord Van, but you better be careful!"

" I will." He smiled. Hitomi walked over and looked at Van with worry.

" Every vision I have had between you and that King, he has killed you with a sword. Please be careful around him, Van. He is very powerful."

" Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

" Van, King Van, come in, please!!" a female voice screamed. 

" Who's that?"" Hitomi asked.

" It's from my communicator!" Van said, getting out of the bed. He ran to the couch and got a small communicator. " Yes, is that you, Millerna?" Merle and Hitomi ran into the living quarters.

" Yes, it's me. Something terrible has happened." She sounded frantic.

" What is it?"

" I was giving Allen his hourly medicine. He's doing fine. Then all of a sudden, I smelled smoke. The King had set the castle on fire!"

" Are you and Allen alright?"

" Oh no…" Hitomi said. " My vision came true. The castle of Asturia has fallen!"

" What?" Van said.

" Van, please help us. Allen is healthier than before, but we are both badly burned. I have my medicine bag with me. I can heal the wounds, but we need shelter."

" Alright. Where are you?"

" We're on the mountain side."

" Okay. I'll be right there."

" Please hurry!"

" Okay. Be right there!" Van then turned to Hitomi and Merle. " Stay here and be very quiet. I'll be right back." They both nodded. Van ran out and opened the tunnel's walls. He found Millerna holding a burned Allen.

" Thank the gods you're here. Allen is barely breathing."

" Can you walk?"

" Yes."

" Alright. Hand me Allen's arm."

" As you wish." Millerna handed Van Allen's left arm. He put it around his neck and helped Millerna pick up Allen. " Allen, can you walk?"

" I…I think so…ow!" Allen replied in a yelp.

" Let's get him to the tavern." Van said. 

A few minutes later, Millerna, Allen, and Van were inside the tavern.

" So this is the tavern. Very nice, Van." Millerna said.

" Thank you. Come, we got to put Allen on the couch." They placed Allen on the couch, and Merle got a blanket to cover him with.

" Will he be alright, Millerna?" Merle asked.

" I have the medicine that will heal our burns. Mine were minor. As you can see, I was only burned on my right arm and back. Allen was burned on his legs, and face. With the medicine I have, he and I will be healed in about 6 hours. He will be fine for your fight against the King."

" You know about that?" Hitomi asked.

" The King told us to tell you that he is waiting. He isn't joking. Our kingdom is completely destroyed." Millerna looked down. Tears began to fall down her face. Some hit Allen's face. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife.

" Millerna…please don't cry…We can always rebuild his kingdom. We must…worry about the fight." He turned to Van. " Is Escaflowne ready?"

" Yes he is."

" You must fight him…kill him before he destroys Gaea…" Allen turned his head back.

" I will, trust me." Van said. " No one gets away with harming my dearest friends. No one!"

" Lord Van, calm down."

" Luckily the rain stopped awhile ago, and the first Quarter of sun is coming." Millerna said.

" In two quarters, I will fight the King. He will perish for what he has done."

" Right on, Lord Van!" Merle cheered.

" Please, go there now. It will take at least a quarter sun to get there."

" Where does he want you to go, Van?" Hitomi asked. " I don't remember him saying where to meet him."

" He wants you to go to the battle dome in Valencia."

" You're right, it _will_ take a quarter of sun to get there."

" You better hurry then!" 

" Right!"

" I'm going with you, Lord Van! I gotta make sure you're ok." Merle insisted.

" I'm going too." Hitomi said. 

" Hitomi, Merle, I don't want you two to be-''

" There's no way you are going to stop us!" Hitomi said. Merle nodded. Van sighed.

" Alright. Come on." He said. He turned to Millerna. " Will you two be alright?"

" We'll be fine. We'll meet you there. I have my communicator to Allen's men. Once we are healed, I'll call them and they will come and get us. Good luck, King Van."

" Thank you, Millerna. See you soon." Van said as he left. The girls followed him back outside of the mountains. Van led them to the Escaflowne, which was hidden under some large rocks. He closed his eyes and slowly moved himself. The Escaflowne followed his movements and broke free of the rocks. 

" Great job, Van." Hitomi said. 

" Thanks." Van jumped into the Escaflowne, and it lowered its hands, and Hitomi and Merle jumped onto them. The Escaflowne then walked outside, and transformed into its dragon form. Van then made it fly high into the sky and it flew towards its destination. On the way, Hitomi thought about everything that had happened the past few days, and the past few years. { I remember the first time I met everyone…it feels like it's been forever since I have been here, yet everything is the same. I hope Van beats that King. I would love to stay here. To live with Van and to rule Fanelia. But, I would miss my home on Earth; all my friends and family. I don't know what to do…} 

Soon, Merle fell asleep, and it was almost 6 o'clock. The battle dome was in sight, and it was really large. The outside was dark purple with a white top. There were 4 doors, each were open. Van and Hitomi looked in horror as all the fighters attended the dome. 

" Hey Merle, wake up." Hitomi said, nudging Merle a little. 

" Merow…?" Merle said, half awake.

" Come on, get up!" Hitomi yelled in her ear. Merle jumped up and growled at Hitomi. 

" Don't do that!" 

" Merle, please be quiet. We're almost there." Van stated. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of the dome. One of the guards walked over to them, and grabbed Hitomi and Merle. 

" Come with me." He said.

" Van!"

" Lord Van!"

" Where are you taking them?" Van demanded. The guard smirked.

" The King wishes to see the girl before the fight, and the cat-girl is coming for fun."

" Let them go!"

" If you stop me, war will begin." The guard said. Van felt helpless. 

" I will get you guys back. You better not hurt them!" Van said, angered.

" Don't worry, we won't. As long as you fight the King, they will be unharmed." The guard then took the two fighting girls. Another guard walked over to Van. 

" King Van please take your Escaflowne into the dome, and be prepared to fight!" He said. Van sighed and followed. He jumped into the Escaflowne and walked into the battle dome.

~Meanwhile~

The guard took the two girls into a large room. He laughed at them.

" What are you going to do to us?" Hitomi asked.

" Well, well, well, I see you two are becoming feisty. The King shall be in here momentarily." The guard laughed as she walked out. Hitomi took out her tarot cards as Merle walked around. 

" La Luce…Ace of Dragons," Hitomi said. 

" Hey Hitomi, doing a reading?" Merle asked.

" Shh, Merle. Let me finish."

" Alright." Merle said, walked over to Hitomi's side, and watching. Hitomi took out another card.

" La Terra…Ace of Beasts…" She said with the second card. " La Giustizia…Justice…" She took out a fourth card. "IL Monde…the world..." She took out one last card. " La Morte…death…" She gasped.

" What do they mean, Hitomi?" Merle asked.

" Van and the King of Valencia will fight harshly, Van will fight for justice and the King will fight for power of the planet. Death will carry over the battle…" Hitomi said.

" Do you know who's gonna win?"

" Not for sure but I think it might be…" The door suddenly opened, cutting Hitomi off. The King walked in, smirking. 

" So you are the two that disrupted my plans. You look so pathetic and weak."

" Hey! We're not pathetic!" Merle growled.

" Silence. You are in my presence and I will tell you when and when not to talk!" Merle and Hitomi kept their mouths shut. " Now, you there, girl. I hear that you are the girl from the Mystic Moon. Am I right?"

" Yes."

" I see. I want your power of fate. I want it so I can take over Gaea."

" I won't let you use me!"

" My dear, you have no choice. You see, I made it so you can't escape, and I have Van in my hands. Once I kill him, I will use your power to take over Gaea and rule it." Hitomi and Merle were shocked. Then a guard walked in.

" Sorry to disturb you, your majesty, but the battle is about to begin."

" Alright then." The king replied. He turned to leave, and looked at Hitomi and Merle. " I will let you watch the battle between us. You will have the privilege to watch your friend die." Then the King walked out. The guard walked over, and grabbed Hitomi and Merle's hands.

" Don't bother fighting me, you have no chance of escaping." Hitomi nodded and whispered to Merle to follow their orders. Merle nodded and the two went on their way to their seats.

~Meanwhile, back with Van…~

Van was preparing in the Escaflowne, when a girl called out to him. " Hitomi?" He said. He jumped out and saw that it was Valerie. " What do you want?"

" I just wanted to say goodbye to you. My father will destroy you and will take over all of Gaea! He also will use your little Mystic Moon girl, for power!" She bragged.

" What?!" Valerie laughed.

" I'm glad we were never married. I didn't like you from the start, you're too puny."

" And you are too snotty and stuck-up!"

" Well I never!"

" You are too full of yourself to ever feel any emotion except greed."

" How dare you say that to me!" She slapped Van and ran off. Van felt his cheek.

" She can't even hurt a cheek. I hope she falls off a cliff or something." Van said. He then climbed back into his Escaflowne and then music began to play. The King's guymelif walked out and everyone cheered.

Hitomi and Merle sat down in the second row of people. " I hope Lord Van will be okay…" Merle whimpered.

" Me too, Merle…me too."

" Don't worry about him, he'll survive." A male voice said. Hitomi and Merle turned around to see Allen and Millerna in cover-ups.

" Allen! Millerna!" Hitomi yelped. Allen put a finger to her lips.

" Shh…I don't want to be caught!" He whispered back to her. Merle giggled.

" You're such a loud mouth, Hitomi!" She said.

" Are you alright now, Allen?" Hitomi asked. Allen and Millerna smiled.

" Yes, I feel great!"

" That medicine worked wonders. I never thought we would both be completely healed this soon!" Millerna said.

" Shh. It's starting." Allen said.

The two guymelifs looked at each other. 

" King Van, say your last words!" The King said.

" Never! I will be the victor in this battle! I won't let you harm my country or my friends!" Van replied, charging the other guymelif. The King blocked Van's attack and pushed him back. He took out his sword and thrust it towards the Escaflowne. Van moved out of the way and took out his own sword. The two then began a harsh sword fight. Both guymelifs hit each other, and blocked. Hitomi and the others watched in anticipation. The Escaflowne flew towards the King's guymelif and thrust his sword at its head. It made slight contact, making a gash in the metal. 

" You will never win!" The King replied. He then attacked Van, with a magical energy from his sword. Both Van and Hitomi were affected.

_All of a sudden, Hitomi see the King, but in a different uniform. _

" King of Valencia?" She said to him. He smiled. 

" I am General Adelphos, the leader of the four generals of Zaibach and commander of Dillandou and the other Dragonslayers. You are the reason why Zaibach fell! I have worked hard these last three years to get revenge." 

Then the area around them turned red and red rain began to fall.

" I became the King of Valencia in secret, by killing the real King. His daughter was taken over by the mind machine I created. Afterwards, she became my slave, and did everything I told her to do. I am the last survivor of the Zaibach Empire, and you shall perish along with your precious Van, to pay for what you have done to the Empire!"

" No…" Hitomi said in horror. 

" Yes! I will rule over Gaea and will create a new empire full of Zaibach followers!"

" No! I won't let you!" She screamed out. 

" You can't stop me! I know of Van's weakness. If I destroy the Escaflowne itself, Van will die with it!"

" NO!" The King began to laugh.

" Hahahahahahahahaha! All you can do is watch!" Then it went back to the fight, and the King's guymelif thrust its sword at the Escaflowne, cutting it in half.

" Van!" Hitomi screamed as she saw blood pour out of the Escaflowne, and white feathers flew into the air, blood dripping from them. Hitomi fell on her knees and began to cry.

" Van…"

" Hitomi? Are you alright, Hitomi?" Allen asked. Hitomi fell back as she woke up. 

" No…the King isn't who he seems!"

" What do you mean, Hitomi?" Millerna asked.

" He is a worker for the Zaibach Empire!"

" What?!" Merle, Allen, and Millerna said in shock.

" But I thought Zaibach fell when we defeated them!" Allen said.

" He is the last survivor. He is General Adelphos. He is very dangerous! I have to tell Van!" Hitomi said, getting out of her seat. 

" Hitomi wait!" Millerna yelled.

" Hitomi!" Allen said.

" Hitomi! Stop!" Merle yelped. Hitomi ignored them and ran to the area where the two were fighting.

" Van! He's not who you think he is!"

" Hitomi? Get out of here!" Van said.

" No! She'll reveal my secret!" The King said.

" Van, the King is General Adelphos, leader of the generals of Zaibach!"

" What?" Van said in disbelief. " How can that be?!"

" He survived the explosion from the bomb that destroyed all of the Zaibach armies! Please, Van, listen to me! He knows how to kill you, by destroying the Escaflowne!"

" Shut up, girl!" The King said, moving his Guymelif towards Hitomi. Hitomi fell to the ground from the shaking and the King thrust his sword at her. Before he could kill her, Van jumped in and pushed the guymelif out of the way. Only the tip of the sword hit Hitomi, creating a gash from her stomach to her neck. 

" Hitomi!!" Allen screamed as he ran to her. " Oh my god…Millerna, we have to help her!" Allen said as Millerna ran to them. She nodded.

" Come on, let's get out of here!" She said. Merle ran up to them and looked in horror at Hitomi's condition. 

" Hitomi…" She whimpered. Allen and Millerna began to run out the battle dome, with Merle following. In the corner of his eye, Van saw them leave, and saw Hitomi's condition. 

" Hitomi…no…" He said. He turned to the King and his eyes flashed with rage. " How dare you harm my friends, you will pay!!!!" He screamed. He flew up and thrust his sword in front of him. " AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed as he charged the King's guymelif. 

" What!" The King said in surprise. Van thrust the sword into the guymelif, tearing the middle apart. 

" You won't take over Gaea! DIE!" Van said. He pulled the sword out, and turned it around, slicing the head of the King's guymelif clean off the body.

" Noo! Ah!" The King said, before the guymelif blew up. Everyone else in the battle dome ran out. The Escaflowne moved back and stood still as Van caught his breath. 

" I did it…no…we did it, old friend." Van said to the Escaflowne. Then the communicator on the Escaflowne came on.

" Van, can you hear me? It's Allen." Van picked it up.

" Yeah, I can hear you. How's Hitomi, is she ok?"

" We don't know, she was hit pretty badly. Millerna is using all her medicines and magic to help her. Is the King dead?"

" Yes, there's no need to worry about him."

" Good. I think you should come here as soon as possible."

" Where are you?"

" Right now we are in a field by the dome. We couldn't go too far on foot."

" Alright. I'll be there soon." Van said. He turned off the communicator and got ready to move. " Let's go, Escaflowne." He said. The Escaflowne then flew over to a large and beautiful field. Flowers bloomed everywhere. Van spotted the others and landed the Escaflowne. He jumped out and ran to them. 

" Lord Van!" Merle said, running to him and hugging him tightly. " I'm so happy you're safe!" Van grinned a little. 

" I told you I would survive." Merle nodded and took Van to Hitomi. 

" She's badly hurt, Lord Van." Merle said, sadly. Van kneeled down before Hitomi. Millerna stood up.

" I gave her all the help I could, Van. All we can do now is wait."

" Thank you, Millerna. I owe you a lot."

" No problem, Van." Millerna replied. She walked back to Allen. Van looked at Hitomi. Millerna cleaned off most of the blood and took Hitomi's torn clothes off. She put on a blue nightgown to cover the large wound. Van felt tears through his eyes, but forced them back. Hitomi's eyes were closed, and she twitched slightly from Van's hands hold her. 

" Hitomi…please don't die…please don't leave me again…" Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. 

" Van…I…I want you to know…that I will always…love you…"

" No, please don't talk like that!" Van said.

" Hitomi…" Allen said. Millerna put her fingers to his lips.

" Quiet…" She requested. He nodded.

" Please don't go away…Hitomi…"

" Van…I wish with…all my heart that…I could stay here forever…to be your wife…but…it looks like I… won't…" Tears fell down her face. " Goodbye…Van…" Hitomi said with her last breath. Then her body went limp.

" Noooooo! Hitomi! HITOMI!" Van cried out. He couldn't hold back his tears, so they fell down his face. " Why did you leave me again? Why!"

" Hitomi…" Merle said, crying. Millerna cried into her husband's chest. Allen felt his eyes water.

Just then, a burst of light came through Hitomi's body and into the sky. A woman appeared. Van looked up.

" Hitomi?"

" No, dear. Don't you remember me? I am Hitomi's grandmother." She smiled. She was identical to Hitomi.

" Hitomi's gone…isn't she?"

" Right now she is. But, if your will is strong enough, she will return."

" How?"

" You must show how much you love her, and yourself."

" How do I do that?"

" You already know. Believe in yourself. Save my granddaughter." Hitomi's grandmother began to fade. " Show your love for her. Trust it. Believe in it." Then she was gone.

" Show her how much I love her? How do I already know how to do it?" Van asked, confused. He looked at Hitomi, and it hit him. ' I know what to do…" He said. He tilted his head and held Hitomi up, close to him. One of his hands held her chin, and pulled her head closer to his. He pressed his lips on her cold ones. Instantly, both Van and Hitomi glowed. Hitomi's heart began to beat again, and her wound healed completely. Her eyes focused and looked at Van. He looked at her, tears still falling out of his eyes.

" Hitomi?"

" Van…" She said, smiling. " Thank you…"

" Oh Hitomi! I thought I lost you!" Van said, holding her closer to him. 

" Van…"

" Let me help you up." Van said, taking her hands and helping her stand up. Allen and the others looked in shock at Hitomi. Merle ran over to Hitomi and hugged her. 

" Hitomi!"

" Merle…" Hitomi said happily. Allen and Millerna walked over. " Allen…thank you for getting me here."

" What was I supposed to do? Anyway, I'm glad you're back, Hitomi." He said, hugging Hitomi. Millerna wiped her eyes and hugged Hitomi.

" Oh Hitomi, welcome back."

" Thanks, Millerna."

" What do we do now?" Merle asked.

" Well, first, I must go back home to tell my family I won't be coming back."

" What do you mean?" Allen asked.

" I am staying here, in Gaea."

" Really?" Millerna said.

" Yes. That reminds me," Van said, taking out a small bag. He turned to Hitomi. " Hitomi Kanzaki, will you be my wife, and Queen of Fanelia?" Van asked, taking out of the bag, a small ring. Hitomi blushed.

" Van…I…Oh god…" She said, looking at the ring. Inside it was a pick crystal, which glowed like an energist, and was in the shape of her pendent. " Of course I'll marry you, Van." She said, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

" Good!" He said. Then they kissed. 

" Adorable." Allen said. Millerna smiled. Merle sighed.

Soon after, everyone returned to Fanelia. Hitomi got changed and Van got prepared to go to Earth.

" Ready?" Hitomi asked Van as they walked outside.

" I'm ready. Hey, Allen, Millerna, take care of things while we're gone."

" No problem, Van." Allen replied.

" Good luck!" Millerna cheered. Hitomi and Van smiled.

" Bye, Lord Van! Come back soon!" Merle said. Van and Hitomi waved as a blue pillar of light appears and takes them away.

" Hitomi! You're gonna win! You will definitely win, Hitomi!" Yukari said to Hitomi, as she tied her shoes. I'm relieving that day…I have to relive that moment. Then, when Van appears again, I have to tell my parents. Hitomi thought to herself as she walked to the starting line. She looked around, doing exactly what she did before. Then the race started and she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, another pillar of light surrounded her, and Van appeared. Everyone stopped racing, and the audience looked shocked. Yukari looked at Van, as Hitomi walked him over to her parents. 

" Hitomi…wasn't making it up…" She said. 

Hitomi's parents and brother looked at Hitomi and Van.

" Mother, Father, brother, This is King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia in Gaea. I told you about him years ago, but you never believed me. Here's the proof."

" It's a pleasure to meet you." Van said, bowing. Hitomi's mother looked at Hitomi, and smiled.

" My dear daughter, I know what is going to happen. Mother told me this before, when I was little." She took her husband's hands and her son's hands and ran down to Hitomi and Van.

" We wish you luck, Hitomi. Remember us, ok?" Hitomi's mother said. Her father and brother looked confused. Then Van walked up to Hitomi's mother. 

" I thank you for giving us blessings for our wedding." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Hitomi's father looked shocked.

" Marriage!?" He said as Van walked over to him. 

" She will become Queen of my country. Don't worry, I will love her more than anyone else in the universe." 

" Oh, well, then I guess it's ok…" He said, still confused. Van took his hand and shook it.

" Bye, Hitomi!" Hitomi's brother said.

" Goodbye! I love you all!" Hitomi said. Yukari ran up to her and smiled.

" Hitomi, I wish you forever happiness! You too, Van!" She said, hugging Hitomi.

" Yukari…" Hitomi said. " My best friend, I think I will miss you most of all…" Yukari smiled and whispered into Hitomi's ear,

" Guess what? I talked to Amano, and he broke up with Sakuya, and he asked me out!"

" That's great, Yukari!" Hitomi whispered back. Van walked over to Hitomi.

" Hitomi, we should be going now."

" Alright." Hitomi said, walked back to the track.

" Goodbye, Hitomi!" Hitomi's parents said, waving. Hitomi's brother waved, smiling. Yukari smiled.

" Oh! Wait!" She said, running to her bag. She took out a photo and gave it to Hitomi. " Here's something to remember us by!" She said. Hitomi took the photo and looked at it. There were two pictures, one from her 18th birthday, with her whole family, and a picture of her, Yukari, and Amano.

" Yukari…"

" No need to thank me! Now you guys go have fun! Bye!" Yukari said, running to Hitomi's parents. The pillar of light appeared and surrounded the two, and they started floating in the air.

" Bye!" Everyone said to Hitomi.

" Goodbye! I'll miss you all, and I love you!" She said, waving. Van smiled and waved also, as they disappeared from Earth, for the last time.

The two reappear in Gaea, in front of Fanelia. Allen and Millerna ran up to them.

" You're back! We've been busy!" Millerna said.

" Yes we have. I have hired all the workers to rebuild Asturia and Millerna has planned out your wedding!" Hitomi and Van looked surprised.

" How long have we been gone?" Van asked.

" About a day." Allen answered. Millerna walked over to Hitomi. 

" Come on, your wedding is tonight, and I know you two will like it! You have to get ready!" She said.

" Tonight? Uh…well…okay…" Hitomi said. Then Millerna took Hitomi to the castle, while Allen and Van went to a different part of the castle. 

" Oh Hitomi, it looks so beautiful on you…" Millerna said. " I knew it would fit!"

" Yes, it does! Thanks, Millerna!" Hitomi said, looking at her wedding gown. It was a light shade of blue, and had pearls bordering the top. 

" It was Marlene's gown. I saw it, and it reminded me of you." Then Merle ran in.

" Hitomi! Wow! You're really pretty in that!" She exclaimed. Hitomi smiled.

" Thanks, Merle."

" What is it, Merle?" Millerna said, standing up.

" Oh! Sorry. Everything's ready! We'll start on your word." 

" Alright. You can let Allen in now." Millerna said, getting Hitomi's vail out and placing it on her head. Allen then walked in, in a white tuxedo.

" Hitomi, you look beautiful!" He said. Hitomi felt herself blush.

" Thank you, Allen. You don't look bad yourself." She replied. Allen walked over to her and held out his arm.

" Ready?"

" I guess so." She said, taking his arm. They walked out of the room, and Millerna held out Hitomi's dress in the back. Music played joyfully in the room. People looked back and gasped at Hitomi's beauty. Hitomi looked around, and saw flowers everywhere, and confetti. She looked in front of her and saw Van smiling, in a gorgeous black tux. Hitomi blushed brightly, but thanked the stars that her vail covered that. When Allen and Hitomi reached the front, Allen sat down and Hitomi looked at Van, as the preacher began the ceremony.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. Van Slanzar de Fanel, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to cherish forever and beyond; to love her and be loyal to her, as long as you both shall live?" Van took Hitomi's hand, and slipped on it, the golden wedding ring.

" I do."

" Do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, take this man to be your wedded husband, to cherish forever and beyond; to love him and be loyal to him, as long as you both shall live?" Hitomi took Van's hand and placed the other golden wedding ring on him.

" I do."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Van looked at Hitomi.

" Hitomi, my life and love, my beautiful Queen. I will forever love you."

" Van, my life and love, my handsome king. I will forever love you." They then kissed. Everyone in the room cheered happily.

" I now announce the new, King and Queen of Fanelia!" The preacher said, as Hitomi and Van ended their kiss. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Valerie walked in.

" Valerie? What are you doing here!" Van demanded. Hitomi hushed him. 

" I'm here to apologize for everything that happened to you. I will pay for all the destruction."

" Thank you, Valerie." Hitomi said. 

" " Now hurry up and get out of here, if you want!" She said. Hitomi and Van nodded and walked out of the castle. Van looked at Hitomi.

" You ready?"

" Of course!"

" Alright, hold on!" Van said, holding Hitomi closely to him. Then his wings appeared, and they rose from the ground. Then they flew over the mountains to their honeymoon. Watching them, where Van's parents and Hitomi's grandmother. All were smiling.

**__**

THE END

Authors Note: Hiyas! I hope you liked my story! I had so much writing this! Valerie, and Valencia were my own creations. Everyone else are real characters in Vision of Escaflowne. Please R&R!!!


End file.
